This invention relates to a synchronized, multiple swept volume distributor convertor hydraulic device to change hydraulic energy into kinetic energy of rotation in the form of a motor, compressor or pump.
Known solutions of making hydraulic motors or pumps do make it possible to obtain both a high number of speed ratios and a good output. Their pressure--power-to-weight--torque ratio nevertheless is very unfavorable. Their life is generally short because of great internal stresses. Their outputs are particularly low at small ratios because they put a considerable volume of inactive fluid in circulation. Uses of hydraulic motors of the known type are now technologically limited in power, the maximum swept volume so far developed being on the order of 20 liters. Actually, devices of this type do not support elastic deformations or organs, ovalizations, size variations, etc., because they produce abnormal stresses causing a very rapid wear and considerable leaks that reduce the power and output. Their good functioning requires very fine surface finishings and very large metal masses to limit leaks.